Trouve-moi dans l'obscurité
by Melancolicah
Summary: Dark-fic, UA & Boy's love. " J'ai cru que ce serait pour toujours. Que rien ne nous séparerait. J'avais tort, n'est-ce pas? J'étais trop malade pour toi, je présume ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Si je suis devenu comme ça, c'est ta faute, connard. Ta putain de faute. Assume maintenant. Et ne reviens pas. Tout c'que je veux, c'est te voir souffrir, Levi. Et j'ai trouvé mon arme; Jaeger."
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour et bienvenu sur ma nouvelle fiction sur mes obsessions préférés; SNK et Levi. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Les personnages appartiennent à leur univers, malheureusement. :(

C'est un UA, soit un univers alternatif, et un boy's love. Relation entre deux hommes, so voilà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ses longs doigts, dont les ongles étaient vernis d'un noir maculé, parcouraient la chaire à sa vue; traçant la longueur de la colonne vertébrale qui, à chaque frisson, se cambrait de plus en plus. Un sourire étirait alors le coin de ses fines lèvres, victorieux des événements. Un coup de reins brusque fit plier son partenaire, il s'en délectait. Sa cigarette glissa entre ses doigts, finissant sa chute sur le plancher fraichement ciré. Ses mains se posèrent d'instinct sur les hanches de sa victime, resserrant son étreinte. L'homme humecta lentement ses lèvres avant de les poser au creux des épaules de son compagnon qui se raidit sous ce doux contact. Rapidement, ces coups de butoir se firent moins lasses, prenant un malin plaisir à torturer le derrière de son partenaire de jeu.<p>

Sa langue claqua contre son palais, un râle rauque glissa le long de sa gorge tandis que l'autre s'égosillait sous ses hanches. Lentement, ses ongles bien vernis s'enfonça dans la chair rosé, faisant crier - autant de douleur que de plaisir - son jouet. Le sang s'écoulait sur ses doigts immaculés. Brutalement, il se retira et, sans ménagement, ramena la jeune victime vers lui, l'embrassant sauvagement sans plus de cérémonie. L'autre dut terminé le travail avec sa bouche, sans avoir pu lui-même prendre son pied. Puis il fut jeté à la porte comme un vulgaire déchet. L'homme alla prendre une douche, s'habilla finement et quitta, à son tour, son appartement. Devant l'immeuble, il fut accueillis par une petite blonde qui lui sourit tendrement. Il soupira.  
>- Bonjour. J'imagine que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en souriant narquoisement.<br>- Pourquoi demander quand tu sais déjà la réponse, Christa ?

L'homme passa une main hargneuse dans ses cheveux auburn frisés, déjà coiffés à la pèle-mêle. Il prit la main que la jeune femme lui tendait et ils partirent ensemble. Il l'aimait bien, ce petit bout de femme, autant qu'elle le faisait chier. Glissant ses doigts dans sa poche, il en sortit un paquet de cigarette. Machinalement, il en sortit une et la glissa entre ses lèvres, ne perdant pas une seule seconde pour l'allumer. Christa soupira en secouant la tête, attirant l'attention de son ami. Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à un sourire charmeur de sa compagne.  
>Ils arrivèrent à destination, devant une immense université, peuplé par divers races et classes de personne. Le jeune homme termina sa cigarette et la jeta au sol, il se tourna vers son amie, souriant. Se lâchant, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, tous deux presque en colère de s'y retrouver après une longue période de vacance. L'hiver allait prendre bientôt fin, mais malgré tout, le garçon avait gardé ses mauvaises habitudes. Christa secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et retira son écharpe, l'enroulant autour du cou de son ami.<br>- Tu ne changeras jamais, Isaac. ricanna-t-elle.

L'interpellé releva la tête, observant le ciel nuageux. _Si seulement_. Le brun s'écrasa finalement sur un banc, leur banc, il fut rapidement rejoins par Christa et quelques autres personnes de leur entourage. Une main se posa sur sa joue, il leva la main et la referma sur un café bien chaud. Isaac sourit en se relevant du banc, attirant son vis-à-vis dans ses bras. Il embrassa tendrement la joue de son ami, qui ne pût s'empecher de rougir à ce contact. Isaac était sans gêne, attiré par tout ce qui bougeait et personne ne s'en plaignait. On l'aimait comme ça. Le nouvel arrivant se sépara du brun à contre coeur, mais celui-ci attrapa son visage, l'observant attentivement. Il finit par sourire en le relâchant.  
>- Tes cheveux ont poussés et ton visage a pris des formes plus masculines, Armin.<br>- Et toi, tu te laisses pousser la barbe maintenant ? Tu deviens encore mieux.

Isaac passa une main sur sa joue rugueuse. Effectivement, depuis ça, il avait bien changé et ce n'était pas toujours pour le mieux. Il offrit un sourire triste à son ami avant de quitter le petit groupe, ne s'y sentant plus à sa place. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Et malheureusement, rien n'arrivait à le changer.  
><em>Car parfois le coeur est rempli de noirceur et que ce même coeur nous guide en travers des passages douloureux de la vie comme un automate indistinct. Et cet automotate est blessé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme irréparable. Parce qu'il a osé trop croire à quelque chose d'étrangement dangereux. Et ce fut tellement catastrophique que cela le changea définitivement. Isaac a changé et il ne sera plus jamais comme avant.<em>  
>Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se contracté et dut s'accrocher à un arbre pour ne pas tomber. <em>Cette angoisse qui vous tue.<em> Il grimaça un long moment en se tenant le ventre, essayant d'éviter la crise qui l'étouffait depuis quelques secondes. _Sans aucun remord, elle vous étreint tendrement._ Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, devenu insoutenable. Ses genoux dénudés de par son jean troué atterrirent dans la froide neige. Un frisson parcourut son corps. _Plus forte que tout, elle ressort toujours vainqueur._ Ses mains glissèrent à sa gorge, cherchant à retirer l'écharpe de Christa en vue de sa respiration sifflante et saccadée. Son geste fut coupé, Isaac laissa tombé lourdement le reste de son corps, tête première, contre la neige, sa vision n'était plus que néant. Un nuage de fumée blancharde s'échappait de sa bouche, démontrant qu'il était toujours bien vivant.  
>- Isaac ! pouvions-nous entendre être crier plus loin.<p>

_Je vais vous raconter une histoire. L'histoire d'un petit garçon qui a grandit seul. Ses parents trop préoccupés par leur travail laissèrent leur fils s'occuper de lui-même alors âgé de seulement douze ans. Fortement triste, n'est-ce pas? Ce petit garçon, il aimait dessiner, parce qu'il était dépressif. Personne n'avait jamais vu ses dessins, personne n'avait besoin de savoir. Personne ne s'occupait de lui, alors ce n'était pas bien grave._  
><em>Un jour, il rencontra un homme qui changea sa vie. Typique des histoires d'amour à deux balles me direz-vous. Notre protagoniste avait alors quinze, peut-être seize, ans. Il s'était trouver un petit boulot chez un disquaire peu commun - il vendait principalement des CD de son genre musical, qu'il qualifiait de meilleurs - pour passer le temps. Isaac avait toujours adoré le regarder, lui, le propriétaire pas très âgé, classé les différents CD. Quand venait le temps de la fermeture, le proprio barricadait la porte, ouvrait le système de son sous le comptoir où crachait alors divers morceaux populaires sans l'être en même temps. De la bonne musique quoi. Ainsi, ensemble, ils pouvaient commencer tranquillement le ménage, qu'ils devaient faire chaque soir. Il était maniaque sur ce point, son beau prince charmant.<em>  
><em>L'homme était de petite taille, mais était, malgré tout, très imposant de par sa présence. Son regard indifférent avait su capté l'attention du jeunot, le rendant complément chose lorsqu'il posait ses yeux perçants sur le pauvre adolescent. Un amourette d'ado sans importance, pouvons-nous jugez.<em>  
><em>- Dit, Levi. T'as quel âge?<em>

_Le plus vieux s'arrêta dans son mouvement, sans relever la tête pour autant. Il avait un cigarette glissée entre les lèvres, la cendre tomba au sol. Le dénommé secoua la tête, faisant bougé ses cheveux au même rythme. Le proprio lâcha la boite qu'il tenait en dessous de son bras et alla lentement vers son employé. Celui-ci se recula, sous le choc devant le regard, qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus, de son amour secret. Son dos se plaqua contre l'une des étagères._  
><em>L'heure était tardive, le magasin n'était qu'éclairée par les rayons de la lune et par une faible lampe, perdue dans un coin. Levi posa une de ses mains sur l'étagère, près de la tête du jeunot. S'approchant dangereusement de celui-ci, il remarqua qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il arqua un sourcil avant de reprendre la même expression, trop sombre pour le pauvre coeur d'Isaac.<em>  
><em>- Écoute-moi bien, morveux. J'ai vingt-huit ans. Et ne va pas croire que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi. On lit sur ton visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Deux mots; oublie ça.<em>

_Isaac, blessé par ses paroles, avait quitté le magasin sans un mot de plus, sans terminé son quart de travail. Le plus âgé soupira, passant rageusement un main dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir._  
><em>L'adolescent revint quand même travailler le lendemain, joyeusement. Comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille et bizarrement, cela atteignit le pauvre proprio. Mais comme toute histoire d'amour, il y a un début quelque part et Levi finit par craquer devant le gamin, comme il aimait bien l'appeler. Eux deux, cela dura au total deux ans et demi. Deux ans et demi gaspillé vous dirait probablement Isaac. Car un jour, Levi vint rompre avec lui. Et sans ajouter un mot, il quitta la vie du brun comme si il n'en avait jamais fait parti. Presque normal.<em>  
><em>Et comme toute première histoire d'amour, ou presque, Isaac ne s'en ait jamais remis. De là fut sa chute vers l'enfer. Malgré tout, là n'était que le début. Aujourd'hui âgé de vingt-et-un ans, trois ans après ce désastre, à peu près correctement remis, Isaac avait décidé de s'inscrire à la fac, afin de faire des études convenable. Il était en première année en photographie, sa deuxième passion à vie. Il s'y fit un premier ami; Eren Jaeger. Malheureusement, cette amitié ne dura qu'une maigre petite semaine. Car un vendredi quelconque, à la fin des cours, une voiture noire, impeccable, stationné devant la fac, attira son regard. Eren, toujours enfantin, entraîna Isaac jusqu'à celle-ci.<em>  
><em>- Je vais te présenter mon copain ! Il est weird, mais ne t'en fait pas, il a un bon fond !<em>

_Le comportement de son ami le fit rire intérieurement. Il se souvenait d'avoir agit de la même façon, il y avait de cela quelques années. La portière chauffeur s'ouvrit et un homme assez petit, vêtu d'un style bien à lui, lunette fumée devant les yeux, sortit du véhicule. Ni une, ni deux, Isaac s'arrêta nette, faisant trébucher le pauvre Eren qui s'étala au sol. Le nouvel arrivant se pencha, embrassant furtivement la joue du rescapé et l'aida à se relever. Eren rit en s'excusant auprès d'Isaac._  
><em>- Isa, je te présente... commença Eren, plus qu'exciter.<em>  
><em>- Levi Ackerman, cracha dédaigneusement Isaac, proprio d'un magasin de disque, encore, je suppose.<em>

_Le dénommé parut surpris, mais ne dit rien pour autant. Il remonta ses lunettes contre son front, scrutant l'ami de son amour ouvertement. Dans son regard, un brin d'intérêt s'illumina pour s'éteindre aussitôt, il parut dépité et mal à l'aise. Il prit la main d'Eren, enlaçant leurs doigts ensemble. Le grand brun parut bien heureux par ce geste quoique encore déboussolé par l'échange de regard haineux entre son amoureux et son ami._  
><em>- Eh bien, Isaac, tu as changé.<em>

_Une décharge électrique traversa le corps d'Isaac. Il n'avait finalement pas touché le fond. Tout recommençait, en plus violent._

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Un petit review, ça aide toujours à s'améliorer. (Et à avoir de la motivation uhuh.)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Shadows of Liberty : Merci beaucoup ! :3

akuma phantomhive : D'abord, merci pour ce review. Et promis, Levi va s'en prendre plein la gueule.

Lithium Smith : Heureuse d'avoir atteint ta curiosité.

* * *

><p><em>Lentement, le corps dans le lit se retourna, ouvrant un œil sur la clarté de la pièce. La première chose qu'il remarque fut deux orbites bleutés qui l'observait, puis le visage tout souriant de son amant. Levi grogna en refermant l'œil, faisant rire le plus jeune. Isaac se redressa, encore courbaturé de la veille, et se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue de son amoureux. Machinalement, il se laissa glisser hors du lit et récupéra ces vêtements trainant au sol. Nu comme un ver, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain sous l'œil scrutateur du plus vieux. Celui-ci s'étira convenablement avant de sortir du lit, tout aussi nu. Il alla, à son tour, vers la salle d'eau de son appartement. Isaac, déjà sous le jet de la douche, fut rapidement rejoint. Sentant des mains contre son épiderme, il frissonna sans gêne, allant déposer sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant.<em>

_- Bien dormi ? osa-t-il demander._

_Levi était du genre insomniaque. Rare était les fois où il arrivait vraiment à dormir. Un jour, il avait avoué être torturé dans ses songes, ce qui avait fait pleurer Isaac. Depuis, le brun c'était donné comme mission de chasser les mauvais rêves de l'aîné. Autant vous dire qu'il se servait de son cul pour arriver à ses fins. Rarement Levi avait mal dormi après une partie de jambe en l'air. Le plus jeune rougit à cette pensée._

_Il savonna doucement le dos de son vis-à-vis, prenant un malin plaisir à allonger le moment. C'était la première fois qu'il se lavait ensemble. Donc la première fois qu'il prenait la peine de s'observer un minimum. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais prit la peine de regarder comme il le fallait ce corps si bien structuré. Il passait lentement ses doigts sur chaque parcelle de peau non-savonné, mais s'arrêta complètement dans son mouvement lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Prit de panique, il laissa tomber le savon et voulu sortir précipitamment de la douche. Il perdit pied et faillit s'étaler au sol lorsque deux bras l'entourèrent pour le retenir._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, morveux ?_

_- Je... Lâche-moi, Levi, s'il te plait, suppléait le plus jeune, Je veux sortir de la douche._

_- Commence par te laver avant._

_Levi le remit en position assez correct, qu'il ne glisse pas à nouveau et il se pencha pour attraper la savonnette. Il entreprit de faire les mêmes gestes que son cadet un peu plus tôt. Avant même de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, son regard acier se posa sur quelque chose, ornant bizarrement l'intérieur des cuisses de son amoureux qui, à l'instant même, semblait vouloir mourir sur place. Levi s'agenouilla et passa délicatement ses doigts sur ses "choses". Il grimaça en relevant la tête. _

_Isaac était au bord des larmes, sa cage thoracique se relevant à un rythme effréné, sans pouvoir se calmer. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait dangereusement, Levi se redressa, scrutant son amant d'un regard nouveau. Il enlaça tendrement le plus jeune, déposant un baiser sur sa clavicule. Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du grand brun. Il savait qu'il avait compris. Il larme perla au coin de sa joue, l'âgé se sentit complètement dévasté à ce moment même. Resserrant son étreinte autant qu'il le pût, il se mit à murmurer de douces paroles à Isaac, le calmant, ainsi que lui-même. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela était possible, pouvoir ressentir ce mélange de sentiment, pour une personne. Il se sentait aussi chamboulé que le jeunot. _

_- J'ai peur d'être mauvais pour toi. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que je ne veux pas que tu souffres._

_- Je ne souffres pas. Pas avec toi, Levi. murmura le brun._

_Il embrassa tendrement l'aîné avant de sortir de la douche. À partir de ce moment, peut-être est-ce là que tout perdit pied sans jamais revenir à la normal. Peut-être est-ce là qu'Isaac avait gâché sa vie. Levi avait découvert son secret, il se sentait plus mal que jamais. Il se reclus chez lui, évitant tout contact avec le monde extérieur, y compris Levi. Un mois passa, le brun n'avait toujours pas mit le pied dehors lorsque la police vint frapper chez lui. Tous avaient tant été inquiet pour lui et lui se contenta de repousser l'aide, sans un mot, refermant la porte silencieusement. Se laissant glisser contre celle-ci, il ramena ses genoux sur son torse, déposant sa tête au creux. Il pleura longtemps, dans cette position peu confortable. Ses doigts glissèrent longtemps sur sa peau, l'écorchant de ses ongles trop longs, il se frappa plusieurs fois jusqu'à faire apparaitre quelques ecchymoses ci et là._

_Parfois, c'est la maladie mentale. Celle qui berce votre esprit dans les plus grandes noirceurs, cherchant à vous avoir pour elle seule. Tout semble impossible à surmonter tant la douleur est grande. Pourtant, on peut changer des choses, à un moment ou un autre._

_Isaac se leva. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et troqua vieux vêtements pour quelque chose de potable et propre. À l'entrée, il mit ses bottes, puis, déposant un gros sac d'ordure sur son épaule, sortit à l'extérieur. Il marcha longtemps comme ça, il ne pourrait dire combien de temps. Il finit par poser le sac près d'un mendiant, lui offrant son plus beau sourire. _

_- Ce sont des vêtements._

_Et il quitta, allant ailleurs. Il entra dans la première boutique qu'il repéra. Déterminé à changer, il ne prit pas en compte ses dépenses et acheta tout ce dont il avait envie. Il repartit vers chez lui par la suite, bien heureux. Oui, ce serait un nouveau lui._

_- Bon Dieu de merde ! T'étais où ?! cracha Levi, assit devant le pas de sa porte._

_Isaac approcha lentement, sacs en main. Il sortit sa clef et ouvrit la porte, faisant entrer d'abord son amoureux. Il déposa un chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres, prenant l'aîné de court, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y déposer ses achats. Levi s'asseya à même la table, secouant nerveusement ses jambes. Il attendit patiemment le jeunot qui revint rapidement, tout souriant. Il déposa ses mains autour de la taille de l'âgé et lui sourit chaleureusement avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il fut arrêter par une main, poser sur sa bouche. Fronçant les sourcils, il se recula, scrutant désormais l'invité._

_- Tu disparais un mois, sans donner de nouvelles et... commença lentement Levi, Tu crois que tout va redevenir comme avant, Isaac ? J'étais perdu, je t'ai appeler plusieurs fois. J'ai cru que c'était ma faute, que tu me détestais. J'ai même cru que nous n'étions plus ensemble..._

_L'aîné soupira, mal à l'aise. Le brun continuait malgré tout à l'écouter, son sourire s'évaporant au fil des minutes. Les larmes dévastaient son visage d'ange. Il voulut parler, mais n'y arrivant pas, il ressemblait à une bien belle bête, la bouche ouverte. Levi secoua la tête, passant sa main sous le menton de son cadet pour sceller leurs lèvres ensembles. À ce simple contact, le corps d'Isaac en demandait déjà davantage. Perturbé, il se recula jusqu'à ne plus être en contact avec son amant. Il plaça ses mains sur son visage, le cachant. Il ne savait plus comment agir. S'accroupissant, il chercha à reprendre son souffle, devenu entrecoupé. Des maux de coeur lui tiraillaient l'intérieur en entier. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules, il hurla._

_- Ne me touche pas !_

_- Isaac, cal-_

_- Tu m'as trompé ?_

_- Oui. fut la simple réponse que lui donna Levi avant de quitter l'appartement._

_L'obscurité. La pire ennemie de l'humanité, anxieuse dans toute sa splendeur. Maltraitant chaque être tombant être ses doigts, capricieuse jusqu'à l'os, elle ne laissera personne derrière elle. Et parfois, n'arrivant plus à faire face, nous baissons les bras. Sa chaire tremblante. Dans un énième soupire, son membre qui se déposé contre ses yeux, voilant ainsi les ombres tourbillonnantes autour de lui. Ces cauchemars. Dans une marée noire, insurmontable, ces bras l'enlaçant dans une dernière caresse. Il ne s'adaptera jamais à la noirceur insoutenable de son subconscient. Infligeant des dégâts irréparables dans son irréprochable splendeur. Accablant. Il pose ses mains sur son épiderme, il ne peut que frissonner sous son emprise accaparante. L'horreur niché au creux de l'estomac, il ne peut plus espérer Morphée depuis longtemps. Il valse d'un pied à l'autre, il a besoin d'un appuie quelconque dans ce monde sans dessus-dessous, qui craque ci et là pour le faire chavirer dans le plus noir des inconnus. Et il versera ses larmes brûlantes qui lui écorcheront le visage en entier. Puis il fermera les yeux avant de réaliser que le soleil le rattrape pour une éphémère nouvelle journée._

Les yeux bleus d'Isaac observait le plafond depuis plusieurs minutes, son corps et son esprit encore pétrifié par la crise qui l'avait prit par surprise. Bougeant lentement, il se mit sur le côté, prenant son bras comme appuie pour sa tête. Il respirait lentement, se calmant tout aussi doucement. Il n'avait pas remarquer la petite pièce comblé par ses amis, il gratta sa cuisse nerveusement. Vieux réflexe, pensa-t-il en s'arrêtant. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir une autre attaque de la sorte. Peut-être avait-il été trop insouciant ? La petite chambre se vida lentement, les cours reprenaient. Un petit blond s'était assis sur une chaise, près du lit et avait prit la main d'Isaac dans la sienne, la serrant autant qu'il le pût.

Le brun daigna finalement reprendre conscience de l'environnement qui l'entourait, un doux visage angélique lui fit face. Armin caressa de son pouce la paume de la main de son ami, lui souriant tendrement afin qu'il reste calme. Il fut tirer de son siège et se retrouva étalé tout près du malade. Le blondinet rougit violemment en tentant de se relever. Peine perdu, Isaac le maintenait entre ses bras, allant même jusqu'à embrasser la chevelure blonde sous son nez. Le plus petit cessa tout combat, se laissant aller dans le confort des bras du brun, plus qu'heureux de la situation.

- Tu vis toujours chez tes parents ? demanda subitement le malade.

- Hum, oui, Isaac.

- Tu voudrais pas emménager avec moi ?

Armin releva alors la tête, ancrant son regard dans celui de son ami. Il était surpris par la question et il ne le cachait pas. Un large sourire étira alors ses lèvres, il déposa sa tête blonde contre le torse de son vis-à-vis. Bien entendu, la réponse fut positive, comme Isaac s'y attendait. Il resserra son étreinte, démontrant sa satisfaction et les deux amis s'endormir dans cette position, dans le pauvre petit lit de l'infirmerie.

Armin, ce jeune homme plein d'espoir, tellement fragile. Intelligent, peut-être plus que tous les élèves réunis, mignon à souhait, célibataire et par dessus le marché, le putain de meilleur ami de Jaeger. La faiblesse du blondinet? Isaac Levean. Et il allait en jouer. Tout était devenu un jeu et chacun était ses pions. Il devra jouer prudemment afin que personne ne sache son plan. Il devra se rapprocher d'Eren, devenir de putain de potes inséparables et puis BAM, frapper le coup de grâce et buter le roi adverse, soit Levi.

Isaac était prêt. Il voulait faire mal à Levi autant que lui avait mal. Il était conscient qu'il devrait blesser bon nombre de ses amis aussi, mais quitte à réussir, cela en valait foutrement la peine. Il ne voulait plus être blessé, plus jamais. Il avait eu assez mal jusqu'à maintenant et c'était désormais aux autres de souffrir. Pas de place pour les remords.

- Isaac ?

Le brun ouvrit les yeux. Il avait bien dormi, mais il se sentait tout engourdi par le sommeil encore. Quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger, sentant un poids contre lui, il baissa les yeux. Armin. Oh oui. Isaac sourit en plantant un baiser sur le front de l'endormi. Il vit ses magnifiques yeux papillonnés puis l'observer. Le blond semblait encore tout aussi endormi que lui. Ricanant, il souleva la couverture pour pouvoir sortir du lit. Se dégageant de l'étreinte du blond, il se leva. Se penchant, il embrassa tendrement le front de son ami, qui rougit en sentant les lèvres contre sa peau. Se tortillant dans le lit, Armin se redressa vivement lorsqu'Isaac eut reculé. Sortant, il alla se nicher dans les bras du brun, tremblant d'une quelconque excitation. Sa voix chevrotante se fit entendre dans le silence de la chambre;

- Isaac ! Je t'aime.

Le silence retomba, aussi lourd et mal à l'aise. Armin se gratta la joue nerveusement, Isaac le regardait attentivement. Se raccrochant au blondinet, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. L'intello devenait de plus en plus rouge alors que le grand dragueur se penchait pour tendrement capturé la bouche de son vis-à-vis. _Son plan démarrait._ Il souleva le blond, le retenant par les fesses tandis que celui-ci enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille, il plaqua son dos contre un mur à proximité. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et ils rirent à l'unisson en détachant leurs lèvres.

* * *

><p>Désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. En espérant que cela vous ait plu.<p> 


End file.
